The Layers of an Onion
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Why Sam Swarek reminded her of an onion. Andy centric. Major hints of Sam/Andy.


The Layers of an Onion

Summary: Why Sam Swarek reminded her of an onion. Andy centric. Major Sam/Andy hints.

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 968

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the character.

Life is like an onion: you peel it off one layer at a time, and sometimes you weep.

-Carl Sandburg

She hated onions.

Not only did they smell, they were the hardest vegetable to peel.

She remembered as little girl, her mother would give her the job of peeling the onion. Her mother's famous spaghetti sauce required onion, so there she would be, peeling the onion.

Her dad, Tommy, also hated peeling onions. The smell would burn his eyes. They did the same to her; they burned.

No matter what, there was always something wrong with an onion. It had too many layers. It wasn't like any other vegetable. It stood alone in the world, all those layers; that you individually had to peel, because they would never peel themselves.

As she sat alone at her kitchen table, she thought about her broken self. She looked like crap, she felt like crap, and to put it simple; her whole life was crap.

She'd been disengaged for three months, the hardest and happiest months of her life. She felt free. She knew he felt free, seeing as he was back with his ex. She was happy for him, she really was.

There was something about him that had changed. Usually, when they'd been together he'd pick work over her (which she hadn't seen, until the very end; stupid). But now he was choosing her over everything; that was good for him. He needed someone else in his life, someone that absolutely wasn't her.

She wasn't angry. Most people thought she was angry that the ring hadn't been hers, initially yes, but now she could care less. She had been jaded. Completely, and utterly jaded, by what she thought was perfect.

Nothing was perfect. Nothing could ever be perfect, which she should of known from the very beginning.

Alone, while sitting there, her mind started to wonder. That's where the trouble came in. Her mind started to wonder to that one place. That place that no matter what was never going to be safe (oh how she wished it was).

She let it happen, just like she did every time. She allowed herself to think about him. It wasn't a good idea because every time she would let herself fall a little more.

She should have kissed him that first night. She should have held his hand a bit longer and sunk back into him. Instead, she had walked the other direction blaming her job. She should have already been in deep with him, but somehow now, she was the farthest she had ever been.

He didn't realize what he did to her. Every glance, every saving, every talk; she knew and felt. There was no denying that she felt for him because she felt, and she felt hard.

There was one problem to him, though. She couldn't explain it to the friends that asked because they wouldn't have understood. They would simply say that 'he is great' and 'he cares about you', but that wasn't enough to her.

She thought back to her hate for onions.

Then the picture of him floated into her mind. She let it stay there. He was that hated onion.

He burned.

His touch did something to her that Luke's touch could never do. The one night she spent with him was the one night that had stayed embedded in her mind. It pierced her. He pierced her. No one else had left a mark like he had.

He was frustrating.

He'd do things that would absolutely make her ache. Her heart would leap out to him, yet, he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't speak because he pretended to be a guy without rules. He was the one that ultimately pushed her towards Luke. Yet, his actions, made her think. What was he trying to prove?

He had too many layers.

Every time, she thought she knew, she didn't. He'd surprise her. He would do something to make her see why she needed him. He wasn't going anywhere and that was the problem. He needed her just as much as she needed him. He made her work. Why couldn't it be simple? Why couldn't he just say something?

She suddenly got up from the kitchen table. She headed over to her drawers and found the cutting board.

She then got out an onion and a knife.

She started cutting the onion and all the things she had thought came to her.

It burned her eyes. It was frustrating to cut.

It had too many layers to get through.

But, she was going to cut until she got to the core.

A/N: Okay, this is probably really strange. I apologize. I hate onions, but they do have many layers. And I was thinking that Sam has a lot of layers that Andy needs to chop away at. Anyways, while away I thought of this, so this is how it turned out. Tell me what you think! Do not hesitate! :) I hope you enjoyed this strange piece. Again, I apologize.


End file.
